


The Earpist Mornings

by SnowySagittarius7



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowySagittarius7/pseuds/SnowySagittarius7
Summary: This morning in the Wayhaught household.(Bad summary, I know)





	The Earpist Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first one shot so I hope you enjoy it!

The Earpist Mornings  
Nicole looked over and smiled. It wasn’t just a dream. It was real. Sleeping next to her was the youngest Earp, the cutest and most adorable human being ever, well besides her wife of course. Speaking of which, where is her wife? Nicole looked around the room, but couldn’t see her anywhere. Planting a kiss on her daughter’s head, she slipped out of bed and made her way to kitchen, from where she could hear humming. Standing by the kitchen doorway she saw her gorgeous wife cooking breakfast. Pushing herself off the doorway she may her way over and put her arms round her wife’s waist. Her wife automatically leaned back into her and they stood there for a minute just taking comfort in each other.

  
“Morning.” Nicole kissed her wife’s neck before stepping back.

  
“Hey. I was enjoying that.” Her wife complained.

  
“I know, but I don’t want my breakfast burnt.”

  
“How do you know it’s for you?”

  
“Who else would you cook breakfast for?”

  
“My beautiful daughter who is sleeping upstairs.”

  
“Oh and what about your beautiful wife?”

  
“Well unless she gives me a good morning kiss, she ain’t getting any.”

  
“Good morning, Waves.” Nicole walked forward and pecked her wife on the lips. Pulling back she laughed at the pout and gave Waverly a proper kiss.

  
“Ewwww, get a room you two.” Nicole pulled back and rolled her eyes at the sight of Wynonna.

  
“What you are doing here, Wynonna?” She asked.

  
“I came to talk to my sister and to see my niece. Where is she?”

  
“Your sister? She’s right here.”

  
“I can see that Nicole. I meant my niece.”

  
“Upstairs. Sleeping at the moment. Care to join us for breakfast, sis?” Waverly asked.

  
“Yeah, alright.”

  
“I’ll go get the sleeping one.” Nicole said going upstairs. She stopped at the entrance of her and Waverly’s bedroom, looking at her perfect daughter. She couldn’t believe that it was only 5 years ago, that she was born, or the fact that her and Waverly have been married for 7 years. 7 years of bliss. Yes they’ve had there fair share of arguments and broke up a couple of times, but it was worth it, all the pain and loss was worth it for where they are now. Happily married, with a beautiful, gorgeous, perfect daughter, who had school today after a blissful week together.

  
Nicole settled herself next to her daughter and stroked her face.  
“Dani, it’s time for school. Come on baby, wake up. Mummy’s cooking your favourite for breakfast and Auntie Wynonna is downstairs. Dani.” Nicole whispered quietly, coxing the youngest Earp awake. But all Dani did, was squeezed her eyes tighter and smuggled more into Nicole. Nicole’s heart melted at the sight and so she decided to smuggled down with her daughter and cuddle her close. It took about 5 minutes of peace before Waverly come up the stairs.

  
“Nicole, is Dani up....” Waverly stopped at the sight of her wife and duaghter cuddled up together. The loves of her life. Waverly wanted nothing more than to cuddled up with them, but she knew that if she did that, then Dani wouldn’t get to school and her Nicole won’t get to work. She went to Dani’s room and grabbed the outfit that was all ready laid out. Walking back into her room, she left Nicole, who had fallen asleep again and went over to Dani.

  
“Baby, it’s time to wake up. Come on, Auntie Wynonna got a present for you. Dani, come on.” Waverly gently shook her daughter awake. Slowly Dani opened her eyes and rubbed the sleep from them.

  
“Mummy. What’s going on?”

  
“Morning sweetie. It’s your first day of term for school today remember. I’ve cooked your favourite for breakfast. But first you need to get dressed.”

  
“What about mommy?”

  
“I’ll help you get dressed first, then I’ll wake her up okay?”

  
“Okay.”

  
Waverly helped her daughter get dressed and then sent her downstairs to start eating breakfast, while she woke up Nicole. Looking down at her wife, she thought about everything they’ve been through, just to get to this stage. The struggles that they’ve been through, sometimes Waverly has wondered, is it worth it, is it worth this much pain just for love, but waking up to Nicole everyday, of course it’s worth it.

  
“Hey sweetie pie. You’re going to miss Dani going to school.” Waverly whispered gently to her wife.

  
Nicole just grumbled and smuggled further down into the pillows. Waverly rolled her eyes, at her stubborn her wife was. She decided to tease her wife awake and so started kissing Nicole’s neck, slowly making her way down onto her back. Nicole shivered and groaned in delight.

  
“Waves.” She groaned turning over to face Waverly.

  
“Time to get up Haught.” Waverly started moving off the bed, but was stopped by Nicole, pulling her back down.

  
“No stay.”

  
“Nicole, you need to get up.”

  
“Not to till you give me a good morning kiss.”

  
Waverly rolled her eyes and leaned back in to wake Nicole up.

Let's just say that Wynonna had to take Dani to school and both Nicole and Waverly were late for work.


End file.
